This relates in general to techniques and apparatus for measuring liquids and granular materials dispensed from a primary container into a measuring vessel which may be integrally formed with or removably attached to the top of the primary container.
Such techniques and apparatus are disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,859 issued Mar. 21, 1978. The above-named patent discloses a combination in which the mouth of the primary container is extended to include an upwardly-opening modifying pour spout disposed at a slight angle in, say, a clockwise direction, to the principal axis of the primary container, serving to increase the pour angle of the latter. Enclosing or adjacent to the modifying pour spout is a measuring vessel which may include calibrated scales, which spout is integral with or secured to the mouth of the primary container. The measuring vessel has a dispensing mouth angled in, say, a counterclockwise direction from the principal axis of the primary container, so that a measured amount of fluid can be poured from the primary container into the closed measuring vessel when the primary container is tipped counterclockwise through a large vertical arc; and when the closure of the measuring vessel is removed, and the primary container is tipped through a lesser arc in the same direction, the measured amount can be completely dispensed from the measuring vessel without spillage from the primary container. The amount remaining in the measuring vessel can be measured on a calibrated scale when the primary container assumes its normal position; the excess can be poured back into the primary container when the latter is rotated through a specified clockwise angle; and the amount remaining in the measuring vessel is then measured on a special remeasure scale.
In accordance with the present invention, several modifications have been found to substantially improve the functioning of the device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,859 supra. Because of the extended spout on the primary container, the device of my earlier design was found difficult to fill through the dispensing mouth of the measuring vessel without removing the measuring vessel from the primary container. Accordingly, I have made a second opening in the top of the measuring vessel which is generally aligned with the axis of the pour spout. In order to initially fill the primary vessel, a tube is interposed into the measuring vessel through the second opening. When the primary container is full, the filler tube is removed, and the second opening is sealed.
An alternative to capping or sealing the second opening is to place a manually-operable valve in the opening. This may either take the form of a flap-valve which moves rotatably in the opening to open and closed positions, or a piston valve which is moved in an axial direction into or out of closed position.
A pour and measure device including such a valve provides a substantial advantage over the design of my prior patent, in that once the valve is closed, fluid can be dispensed from the mouth of the measuring vessel tipped at any angle, without spilling the contents of the primary container into the measuring vessel. Thus, the angular relationship between the walls of the measuring vessel and the axis of the primary container is no longer critical, and the shape of the measuring vessel may be modified to be more pleasing in appearance, and to hold a larger volume of fluid. The shape being more nearly conventional, the device is easier and cheaper to make.
I have found that still another modification, either used separately or in combination with those already mentioned, improves the functioning of the measuring device. I have interposed a pinch-valve into the constriction between the lower end of the measuring vessel and the primary vessel, so that in order to return excess liquid from the measuring vessel into the primary container, it is merely necessary to distort the pinch-valve between the thumb and finger, permitting a desired amount to drain back.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be better understood from a study of the drawings and the detailed description hereinafter.